


Teach Me

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Tony Stark, M/M, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Teach me square! Tony teaches Peter how to fuck him good.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Teach Me

Peter hesitates, blushing a bright red. “Are you sure about this, Tony? I don’t have to top, I don’t mind! I really love the way you make me feel when I bottom.”

Tony kisses Peter softly, petting his hair. “I know baby, I know you’d be happy with just that. But I really want you to try it, for one thing, just so you can know. And also, I want to bottom again. I miss it, it feels good.”

Peter’s eyes go wide. “You used to bottom?!” He squeaks, unable and unwilling to keep his surprise hidden.

Tony snorts and leans back, cocking an eyebrow. “I used to be a real twink back in the 80s. This-” he waves to his body, smirking as Peter follows the trail happily “-came with age. And a lot of super-heroing.”

Peter blushes and giggles at the last part, before biting his lip. “Okay… okay, then. Yeah. Teach me.”

Tony beams and pulls Peter into a rough kiss, relishing in the pleased moan he pulls out of the boy. “Okay, give me like half an hour, alright? Meet me upstairs.”

~

Half an hour later has Tony already laying on the bed, butt naked, ass slightly raised by a pillow underneath his hips. When he hears Peter enter, he wiggles his ass and holy _fuck_.

How the hell did Peter not realize how _perfect_ Tony’s ass is? I mean sure, he’s appreciated Tony’s ass before, staring and drooling over it more times than Peter would like to admit.

But not like _this_. Not with the knowledge that he’s about to put his dick inside of that ass.

“Oh,” Peter whispers, intelligently.

Tony laughs fondly, pushing his hips back again. “Well, are you going to just stare at it or are you going to let me teach you how to fuck it good enough to satisfy me?”

Peter is still drooling, but he nods quickly and climbs onto the bed, grabbing handfulls of Tony’s cheeks. “Oh my _god_ ,” he compliments.

Tony snickers at him, but he’s secretly enjoying being worshiped over. “I know, I know. Ass sculpted by the gods and everything. I’ll teach you how to eat me out some other time, so that you can enjoy it more. But for now,” he smirks as Peter pulls his cheeks apart and gasps in happy surprise. “For now, just put your dick inside of me before I die.”

Peter groans and takes his cock out, lining it up and then hesitating. “What if I hurt you?”

Tony pushes back against the cock head, feeling more and more impatient. “I’ll tell you what to do baby boy, just put it in already. Go slow at first, and when you bottom out pause so I can get used to it.

Peter bites his lip and does as he’s told, whining loudly at the feeling. He was wrong before; bottoming doesn’t feel awesome. _This_ is awesome. This is fucking _amazing_. This is world changing, life ending, all consuming-

“Jesus kid, I underestimated how big you are. Should have used three fingers.” Tony pants openly, clenching around the intrusion.

Peter is _shaking_ with the effort of staying still. It’s torture; but god, it’s perfect.

Tony finally nods, reaching back and patting his hip. “Okay, pull out until just your head is inside me and then push back in; do it slow.”

Peter does as he’s told, repeating the process a few times and _fuck_. It’s just. It’s so good. So much.

But then Tony says “Okay baby, now I want you to _really_ give it to me. Fuck me hard and fast, keep up that angle. Yes, _right there_!”

Peter doesn’t remember most of it; he’s fairly sure his brain actually shut off at some point. But it just felt so _good_ , everything about it was good.

The sound of Tony’s ass slapping against Peter’s hips. The way Tony moaned and praised him. The feeling on his dick, being squeezed so impossibly tight.

He comes first, in an embarrassingly short amount of time; but Tony doesn’t mind.

“Yeah baby, come on. Fill my ass up with your hot cum, that’s so good baby,” he had said, and after Peter was done he jerked himself off onto his stomach while playing with his hole and _shit_.

That was hot. Watching him play with his cum filled hole was unbelievably hot.

“So… what did you think baby boy?”

Peter yawns and cuddles into him. “I don’t think I get it,” he says, hiding his devious smirk. “I think you’re gonna have to teach me again.”

Tony snorts and kisses the top of Peter’s head. “Easy. You’re too easy.”


End file.
